Conventionally, in a solar cell module, wiring members are soldered onto electrodes respectively of a plurality of solar cells to electrically connect the solar cells to each other. In many cases, each of the electrodes is formed of a conductive paste, and copper foil coated with solder is used as the wiring member. When the electrode is soldered to the wiring member, the conductive paste and the solder form an alloy layer to electrically connect the electrode and the wiring member to each other. Additionally, flux is applied to the surface of the conductive paste and to the surface of the wiring member at the solar cell side to facilitate the soldering (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2005-101519